


Valentine Gift

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naeishi - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived, and a certain hall monitor is troubled.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 91





	Valentine Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, what do you mean it's already March?! Anyway, pretend it's Valentine's Day! Here's a short Naeishi fic because I need to spread the love for them. Enjoy!

Valentine’s Day. A day where boys give chocolates to the girls they like. Where couples proclaimed their love for each other, and where the school transforms into a breeding ground for love. 

Ishimaru had nothing but bad memories about Valentine’s Day. The number of _offenses_ students committed on a day like this was atrocious, and he was always grossed out by the lack of decency some students had. 

In other words, Ishimaru was _not_ a fan of this special day. 

He had never received chocolates (with good intentions, at least) on this day anyway, and even if he did, he would be displeased with receiving such an unhealthy sweet. 

Chocolate and the likes are extremely unhealthy! And seeing the heaps of chocolate on some of his classmate’s desks (like Maizono’s, for instance. Wasn’t she supposed to do the giving?) always gave him a heart attack. Surely if you truly loved someone, you would give something that would be healthier, to keep them in good health? 

He shook his head in disappointment, before realising that he was getting distracted. 

Snapping his eyes back to attention, he stared at a certain desk. 

His target was happily chatting away with some of the girls in class, smiling and blushing at the chocolates that he was receiving. 

Ishimaru always had an inkling that Naegi would be popular on days like these. The opposite of him, really. He was kind to everyone, and didn’t cause any trouble. Not to mention he was also very ‘cute’, according to some girls. 

There was something unpleasant bubbling inside his chest, and Ishimaru did not like it. 

“Naegi-kun!” He called out. Everyone turned towards him, and the girls quickly scurried away after seeing who it was. 

“Ah Ishimaru-kun!” Naegi smiled and waved. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you!” 

“Oh.. um. Yes. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” Ishimaru muttered out before eyeing the growing pile of candied snacks on the table. 

“Naegi-kun, what are you planning on doing with so much?” 

Naegi awkwardly laughed, a sign that he didn’t really know as well. “I don’t know...eat them?”

“All?!” There was a horrified look on his face and Naegi scrambled to reassure him.

“I mean I won’t eat it all at once! These snacks usually last for a period of time…” 

“Hm… I still think you shouldn’t eat so much…”

Ishimaru froze. Ah, without thinking, he had done it again. Ruining others’ fun, scolding them for the littlest things… 

No... what was he thinking? Hadn’t he got past that already? 

_It’s probably because it’s Naegi-kun. I don’t want him to hate me._

There was a thoughtful look on Naegi’s face when he suddenly clapped his hands. 

“Ah! Could it be… you want some?” 

“Huh?” Ishimaru stared blankly as Naegi rummaged through his bag. “Don’t worry, I’ve prepared some chocolate for you too! Here you go!” 

It was a red box, clumsily wrapped with patterned paper. There was a pink bow at the top right, and a sticker that read ‘To: Ishimaru-kun’. 

“I, uh, what?!” There was a suffocating feeling in his chest. 

“It’s chocolate! Although I guess you aren’t really a fan of chocolate… but I’ll make something healthier for you next time!” 

He… made this? For someone as annoying and unbearable as himself? And… next time…?

Ishimaru did his research, and when someone put in a lot of effort into their gifts, they usually like you as a friend.

_Or maybe even more, but Ishimaru doubted that’s what Naegi meant._

The tears were already spilling from his eyes, and he couldn’t hold himself back from crying. 

“Uuuuu… Naegi-kun!” 

“Wah! Are you okay?” Naegi reached out for some tissues and handed them over. Ishimaru gratefully accepted them and furiously wiped at his face. 

“It’s just! No one has ever given me a gift before, let alone made me chocolates!” 

He was too overwhelmed to notice how Naegi had froze when he said that, or how he seemed a little sad. Soon enough there was a comforting hand on his shoulder, and it was his turn to freeze at the contact. 

“Hey, why don’t we make cookies together next time?” Naegi offered and Ishimaru perked up. 

“That’s… I would like that!” 

Ishimaru wiped the last few tears and properly disposed of the piece of tissue, before he _remembered._

“Oh! Ah! Um!” 

Naegi stared at the suddenly stuttering monitor, who seemed more tensed and flustered. 

“I… uh. Have something! To say!” Ishimaru exclaimed. 

“I’m listening!” Naegi replied, smiling to give encouragement. 

Ishimaru rummaged through his bag and took out the neatly wrapped gift he had prepared beforehand. 

“This is for you!” 

A box neatly wrapped with cloth, and with that shape and size, it could only be… 

“A lunch box?” Naegi asked, curious. 

“Yes! I made Naegi-kun something healthy since you need something to balance out all those sweets. I even added fruits!” Ishimaru proudly explained, seemingly having gotten over his prior nervousness. 

Naegi wasn’t moving, and for a moment, Ishimaru wondered if he had spoken too much again, but a second later he was happily accepting his gift with a big smile on his face. 

“Thank you Ishimaru-kun! I’ll treasure it!” 

“No, please eat it…” 

The school bell rang at that moment, signalling the end of the break. The two clutched onto their gifts tightly as they returned to their seats. 

Ishimaru had only just noticed, but his heart was beating wildly. 

-

.  
.  
.

Naegi stared at the now empty lunch box, satisfied.

But really, who would have thought Ishimaru would give him a bento of all things? Thinking about it now, it makes sense but… 

He never really thought he would receive anything, especially from Ishimaru. 

Arms crossed, he continued to stare at the lunch box. 

He then started blushing, when he remembered about how he was thinking of his well being, even breaking the whole tradition of Valentine’s Day all because he thought chocolates were unhealthy. 

_He’s… too cute…._

Naegi hoped he enjoyed his chocolates. Maybe he should make him some oatmeal cookies or something? Desserts weren’t always necessarily unhealthy after all. 

“Alright!! I’m all pumped for white day!!!” Naegi took out a pen and paper as he jotted down his ideas, with Komaru teasing him at how it’s still Valentine’s day. 

_Maybe someday, he'll feel the same way!_


End file.
